The Clash
Original Lineup: 1976 *'Joe Strummer' - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *'Mick Jones' - Lead Guitar, Vocals *'Keith Levene' - Lead Guitar *'Paul Simonon' - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Terry Chimes' - Drums, Percussion The Clash were originally formed when Bernie Rhodes, friend and business rival of Sex Pistols manager Malcolm McLaren, tried to form his own punk rock group. He recruited guitarist Mick Jones, bassist Paul Simonon and drummer Terry Chimes from protopunk band London S.S. One saturday Jones and Simonon saw pub rock band The 101'ers ''and, though they didn't like the band, they were impressed by the group's lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist Joe Strummer, telling him this after the gig and by the Monday he had left his band and joined theirs, along with additional lead guitarist Keith Levene. After several name suggestions, the name ''The Clash was finally suggested by Simonon in reference to the culture clash at the heart of the punk rock movement. 1976 *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *Terry Chimes - Drums, Percussion A few months later, Levene was Fired from the Band for lack of punctuality. 1976 *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Rob Harper' - Drums, Percussion Later in in 1976, Chimes left the Band due to a conflict in Ideology with the rest of the Band; they were in it for the Music, he was in it for the Sports Car. He was replaced by Rob Harper. 1977: The Clash *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Terry Chimes' - Drums, Percussion Early the following year, Harper left the Band shortly before they Signed to CBS and began work on their Debut Album, and Chimes was brought back on for the Recording. Rhodes claimed he had Fired Harper, but in the TV Documentary The History of the Clash Harper claimed that he had in fact been asked to stay on for the Album and share Drumming duties with Chimes, but he declined. Classic Lineup: 1977 - 1982 After the Recording of the Album Chimes left again and, after tha Band tried out "just about every Drummer in London", they settled on one-time London S.S. Drummer Nicky Headon, nicknamed Topper by Simonon for his resemblance to Micky the Monkey from Topper Comics. *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Topper Headon' - Drums, Percussion 1982 - 1983: Combat Rock Tour In 1982, after a further four Albums, Headon was kicked out due to his Heroin Addiction that was seriously affecting his Drumming. Chimes was brought back on for the Combat Rock Tour. *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Terry Chimes' - Drums, Percussion 1983 After the Tour Chimes left for the final time and was replaced with Pete Howard. *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Mick Jones - Lead Guitar, Vocals *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Pete Howard' - Drums, Percussion Final Lineup: 1983 - 1986 Shortly after this Jones was Fired by Strummer and Simonon, both of whom had become fed up with his Pop Star Primadonna ways. He was replaced by two new Lead Guitarists, Nick Sheppard and Vince White. *Joe Strummer - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *'Nick Sheppard' - Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Vince White' - Lead Guitar *Paul Simonon - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *Pete Howard - Drums, Percussion After Touring for two years with the new Lineup they Recorded the Album Cut the Crap under the Creative leadership of Rhodes. Late on in the process Strummer and Simonon realised that the Album was a monstrosity and Publically Disowned it around the time of it's release in 1985. The following year they broke up the Band. For more on the subject, see the History of The Clash. Category:Bands